Fin alternative des 74ème Hunger Games
by les5gogoles
Summary: Et si Katniss et Peeta n'avaient pas gagné les Hunger Games? Et si Cato avait été là pour sauver Clove avant que Thresh ne la tue? Voulez-vous savoir ce qui se serait passé? Alors lisez et vous saurez. Vous aurez la connaissance ultime et infinie de Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

**Attention ! On tient à préciser que cette histoire a été écrite par Dalal et Noémie (spécialement pour toi Andréea)et que ça commence quand Clove va tuer Katniss. Peeta est presque guéri de sa blessure à la jambe .**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 :<p>

-Très bien, commencons ! fait Clove.

Elle entend un bruit sourd et tourne la tête. Elle voit Thresh courir vers elle. Elle se lève et commence à courir, mais Thresh la rattrape. Il la plaque contre la Corne d'Abondance. Soudain, il s'immobilise et tombe sur la fille, qui le repousse.

-Dégage, salaud, marmonne-t-elle.

Elle voit Cato essuyer son épée pleine de sang. Il relève la tête et lui sourit.

-Merci, dit-elle.

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse le garçon, qui la prend dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, Katniss se relève. Elle se retourne et commence à courir. Puis elle tombe: Clove a envoyé un couteau qui l'a touché au pied gauche. Cato dit quelque chose à Clove, qui hoche la tête. Elle s'approche de Katniss et l'attrape par les cheveux. Elle lui enlève le couteau du pied, ce qui provoque un giclement de sang. Elle relève Katniss et l'ammène à Cato. Les trois tributs entendent des bruits de pas et Peeta arrive dans la clairière. Il voit les deux carrières et Katniss et essaye de fuir mais Cato est plus rapide: il lui prend le bras et le retient. Peeta tente de se dégager, sans succès.

-Tue Katniss et on te laissera repartir, dit Cato.

-Non ! s'écrit l'autre, effrayé.

-Tu préfère qu'elle meurt très très lentement ou tu préfère la tuer rapidement? demande Clove. Hein, Joli-Coeur, tu préfère la voir souffrir ?

-Dépêche-toi de choisir, marmonne le premier, ou Clove la fera souffrir devant toi.

-Vas-y, tue-moi Peeta, déclare Katniss.

-Tu entend, Joli-Coeur? questionne Clove, ta bien-aimée te demande de la tuer.

-Laissez-moi au moins lui dire adieu, supplie Peeta.

-Vas-y, mais fais vite, dis Cato.

Peeta s'avance, suivit par Cato qui le tient toujours. Il tend sa main pour caresser lajoue de Katniss. Mais celle-là le repousse brutalement.

-Arrête Peeta, dit-elle. On va mourir de toutes façons.

-Arrêter quoi? demande le garçon.

-Ben de jouer la comédie, répond la fille.

-Quelle comédie? Questionne-t-il de nouveau.

Katniss tourne la tête.

-Maman, Prim, prenez soin de vous, je vous aime, déclare-t-elle en pressant trois doigts contre ses lèvres, avant de les tendre vers le ciel.

-Je t'aime Gale, adieu mon amour, dit Katniss et elle envoie un baiser vers le ciel.

Peeta est choqué. Cato lui donne son épée. Le premier la prend et la plante dans le ventre de Katniss. Un coup de canon retentit. Il lâche l'épée et tombe à genoux. Clove lâche Katniss et Peeta la prend dans ses bras. Il pleure. Clove laisse échapper un gloussement. Puis elle explose de rire. Cato aussi. Il donne un coup de pied à Peeta, qui relève la tête. Peeta se lève et les foudroie du regard. Cato attrape Clove à la taille et l'embrasse devant Peeta . Il s'enfuit en courant .

-T'as eu une bonne idée, Cato, déclare Clove. Obliger Peeta à tuer Katniss, puis m'embrasser après! Mais j'avais pas prévu qu'elle allait déclarer son amour à quelqu'un d'autre, ce Gale.

-Ouais, mais Peeta était encore plus triste et choqué !

-Oui .

Et il l'embrasse de nouveau. Il ramasse son épée.

-Éloignons-nous pour que l'hovercraft puisse faire son travail, dit-il.

-Oui, allons près du lac, suggère Clove.

Elle prend la main du garçon et ils s'éloignent du corps sans vie de la Fille du Feu. Les tributs s'assoient au bord du lac et la fille pose sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon. Ce searit un moment merveilleux si ils n'étaient pas dans l'arène des 74ème Hunger Games. Clove est heureuse. Le garçon qu'elle aime depuis qu'elle a 12 ans l'a enfin embrassé! Et la Fille du Feu est morte et c'est Peeta qui l'a tué !

La nuit tombe finalement. Un coup de canon retentit et des aboiements se font entendre.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Le chapitre 2 arrivera bientôt. Bon c'est Dalal qui voulait mettre Gale et Katniss ensemble donc Noémie a mis Cato et Clove. On espère que ça vous plaira! <strong>


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut, voilà le chapitre 2. C'était censé être dans le chapitre 1, mais sinon ça faisait trop long. Bonne lecture .**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 :<p>

Clove tourne la tête. Elle voit Peeta courir vers la Corne d'Abondance. Elle se lève en sautant presque.

-Joli-Cœur court vers la Corne, dit-elle.

Cato se lève et court vers Peeta. Clove le suit. Peeta grimpe sur la Corne d'Abondance. Quand les carrières arrivent au pied de celle-là, ils voient des chiens gigantesques débouler dans la plaine.

-On monte ! crie Clove

Cato monte rapidement puis aide la fille car elle monte trop lentement. Ils arrivent au sommet de la Corne. Peeta est allongé, essoufflé. Les chiens arrivent en-bas de la Corne.

-Des mutations génétiques, souffle Clove.

Elle les détaille plus attentivement. Celle au poil blond et aux yeux verts, avec le collier assorti à ses yeux, lui rappelle... Glimmer !

-Ce sont eux ! murmure Cato. Ce sont les tributs morts. Regarde, là.

Il montre un des chiens. Il a le poil long et brun, et les yeux marrons. Son collier porte le numéro 12. Les mutations essaient de monter sur la Corne d'Abondance pour attraper les tributs réfugiés en haut.

-Katniss! s'écrie Peeta, qui s'est approché.

Clove regarde Cato. Ce dernier attrape Peeta.

-Dit adieu à la vie, Joli-Coeur, dit Clove.

Peeta se débat.

-Lâche-moi Cato! s'exclame-t-il.

-D'accord! répond Cato en souriant.

Il le traîne jusqu'au bord de la Corne, au dessus du vide et des mutations, qui essaient de les attraper.

-Je vais te lâcher ici, déclare Cato.

Peeta voit la mutation qui ressemble à Katniss sauter, essayer de l'attraper. Il regarde son pelage brun et ses yeux, qui sont humain, bruns, si beaux. Et Cato le laisse tomber.

-Noooooooooooooooon ! hurle-t-il.

Il tombe au sol. Il a le souffle coupé sous le choc de l'impact. Puis Katniss et les autres tributs morts _**(NdA : ici, les mutations génétiques sont VRAIMENT les tributs morts.) **_lui sautent dessus. En haut de la Corne d'Abondance, Cato et Clove s'assoient. Il fait froid, et Clove se blottit contre Cato, qui la serre dans ses bras.

-J'ai froid, dit-elle.

-Moi aussi, répond Cato.

Ils entendent Peeta hurler puis gémir et sangloter.

-Pourquoi ne l'achèvent-ils pas ? demande la fille.

-Tu le sais très bien, lui dit le garçon.

Il la serre plus fort dans se bras, et elle l'embrasse. Toute la nuit, ils attendent que Peeta meurent. Mais le canon reste muet. Quand le jour se lève, ils se lèvent.

-Achevons-le et on aura gagné, suggère Cato.

-Je m'en charge, dit Clove en souriant.

Elle sort un couteau et le lance. Le coup de canon retentit enfin et un trou s'ouvre dans la plaine. Les mutations y disparaissent. Les gagnants descendent de la Corne d'Abondance et s'éloignent. L'hovercraft arrive et emporte le corps de Peeta.

-On a gagné ! s'exclame Clove.

La voix de Claudius Templesmith retentit à travers l'arène :

-Félicitation à nos deux finalistes de cette soixante-quatorzième édition des Hunger Games!La révision antérieur vient d'être annulé examen plus approfondi du règlement a fait apparaître qu'il ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul vainqueur, annonce-t-il. Bonne chance et puisse le sort vous être favorable.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, on espère que ça vous a plu. Le chapitre 3 sera un peu spécial et il sortira bientôt. Bye !<strong>


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou ! Voilà le chapitre 3. On arrivait pas à se mettre d'accord, du coup on a écrit une version chacune. Les voilà.**

Chapitre 3 :

Version 1 : la version plutôt romantique _par Noémie_.

Cato tourne le tête vers Clove et voit qu'elle pleure. Jamais, depuis qu'ils se connaissent, il ne l'a vu pleurer ! Même quand Thresh l'a attaqué. Mais là... Il la prend dans ses bras.

-Cato, je peux pas te tuer, dit la fille.

-Moi non plus, je ne peux pas te tuer, répond le garçon. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, déclare-t-elle en se blottissant dans les bras de Cato.

Ils restent longtemps enlacés ainsi. Puis Clove embrasse Cato et se dégage doucement. Le garçon fronce les sourcils. La fille prend un de ses couteau.

-Adieu, dit-elle en regardant Cato.

-Clove, non ! s'écrie-t-il.

-Je t'aime, déclare Clove.

Et elle se plante le couteau dans le cœur. Elle tombe et Cato la rattrape.

-Non! souffle-t-il. Clove, ne me laisse pas.

-Je t'aime, murmure la fille, et elle s'immobilise définitivement.

Cato lui retire le couteau et la serre dans ses bras. Il l'embrasse une dernière fois et la pose par terre. Il s'éloigne, il est plein de sang. L'hovercraft arrive et emporte le corps de Clove. Un autre vient alors et emporte Cato.

Version 2: la version sadique _par Dalal._

Clove et Cato se regardent, affolés.

-Cato ! Je peux pas te tuer ! Je pourrait jamais vivre sans toi ! dit la fille.

-Et bah moi si, déclare Cato d'un air arrogant.

Clove n'a pas le temps de comprendre, que Cato lui plante son épée dans le ventre.

-Cato... murmure Clove en tendant la main vers lui.

Puis elle tombe, sans que le garçon ne fasse rien pour la rattraper. Cato sourit et enlève son épée. Du sang jaillit. Un coup de canon retentit. Il s'éloigne du corps sans vie de Clove et un hovercraft se matérialise dans le ciel et ramasse Clove. La voix de Claudius Templesmith retentit :

-Cato Hadley, le vainqueur des 74èmes Hunger Games !

-Yes! crie Cato en levant une main, et un autre hovercraft vient le chercher.

**Le chapitre est un peu court mais on espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Dites nous quelle version vous préférez, pour qu'on puissent continuer avec la version que la majorité préfère. Et dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera un peu différent. Au revoir !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde ! Bonne année 2015 ! OUI, on sait, le chapitre a mis ÉNORMEMENT de temps à sortir, mais maintenant qu'il est là, bah ... vous pouvez le lire ! Petite précision: ce chapitre a été entièrement rédigé par Dalal, vu que Noémie n'avait pas d'inspiration quand il s'agissait de Gale. Voici une chanson que vous pouvez écouter en lisant : If I die young de The Band Perry. Bon, assez parlé, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Gale était scotché devant son écran, les yeux grands ouverts.<p>

_- Tue Katniss et on te laissera repatir,_ avait dit Cato.

Claudius Templesmith et Caesar Flickerman n'arrêtaient pas de commenter, mais Gale était tellement concentré sur les Jeux qu'ils n'entendait même plus leurs voix. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se contenta donc de regarder pour connaître la suite. Mais au moment ou Cato prononça cette phrase, l'écran s'éteigni. Gale ne bougea pas. Il était en compagnie de la mère de Katniss et de Prim. Elles non plus n'essquissèrent pas un geste. Ils étaient tout les trois comme paralysés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Peut-être qu'en ce moment même, Katniss était déjà morte, pensa Gale. Lorsqu'il parvint à nouveau à bouger, Gale sortit de la maison sans dire un mot. Prim et la mère de Katniss le laissèrent s'en aller. Il se dirigeat vers la forêt, franchit le grillage et s'assit sur l'herbe. Il savait que Katniss était morte. Si Peeta refusait de la tuer, Cato et Clove allaient le faire. Gale était anéanti. Qu'allait-il devenir sans elle ? Il préférait ne pas y songer pour le moment. Il s'allongea sur l'herbe et regarda le ciel. Il resta immobile longtemps. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté comme ça. Il décida finallement de rentrer chez lui. Il se leva lentement et marcha d'un pas lourd, les yeux baissés. Quand ils poussa la porte de sa maison, il vit ses frères et soeurs, sa mère, celle de Katniss et Prim assis, attendant que les Jeux reprennent. Il s'assit à côté de Prim. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'écran s'alluma, puis ils virent Peeta refuser de tuer Katniss et Clove l'y obliger.

_- Vas-y, tue-moi Peeta,_ le supplia Katniss.

Peeta s'approcha de Katniss pour lui faire ses adieux. Il tendit sa main vers elle, quand soudain, elle le repoussa.

_- Arrête Peeta, on va mourir de toutes façons,_ dit Katniss.

Peeta ne comprenait pas. Gale non plus d'ailleurs. En fait, personne ne comprenait plus rien.

_- Arrêter quoi ? _demanda Peeta.

_- Ben de jouer la comédie, _répondit Katniss.

Ainsi donc, Katniss n'aimait pas Peeta. Gale fut profondément soulagé, même s'il n'y avait qu'à moitié cru.

_- Maman, Prim, prenez soin de vous, je vous aime_, déclara Katniss en pressant trois doigts contre ses lèvres, puis en les tendant vers le ciel. Puis elle continua : _" Je t'aime Gale, adieu mon amour"_, elle envoya un baiser vers le ciel.

En voyant la tête de Peeta, Gale ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis il vit Cato passer son épée à Peeta, qui la leva au-dessus de Katniss. Gale ferma ses yeux et enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

" Moi aussi je t'aime Katniss", murmura-t-il.

* * *

><p><em>Quelques temps après ...<em>

* * *

><p>Clove se suicida. Cato la pris dans ses bras, l'embrassa et la reposa par terre. Deux hovercraft vinrent les chercher, puis l'écran s'éteignit. Cato allait faire la Tournée de la Victoire.<p>

"Eh bien quand il arrivera au district 12, je lui ferai payer", pensa Gale. Il avait déjà une idée en tête ...

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'est ce que prépare Gale ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ... En tous cas, on espère que celui-ci vous a plu, et on voulait aussi vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! Bye bye (pour l'instant) !<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Noémie et Dalal : le retour II. Voici le chapitre 5, tout chaud, tout juste sorti du four :**

PDV de Gale :

Il était presque minuit. Tout le monde dormait, sauf Gale. Il attendait. Il pensait à quelque chose. Ou plutôt à quelqu'un. Il avait envie de pleurer mais il ne pleurait pas. Parce que ce quelqu'un allait être vengé. Gale se leva donc, prit la pioche qu'il utilisait à la mine et sortit de chez lui, mais pas pour aller travailler. Non, il allait mettre son plan en oeuvre. Il se dirigea vers la gare où allait arriver le train demain matin. Quand il fut arrivé, il suivit les rails sur un kilomètre à peu près, et il s'arrêta. Il commença son travail et vingt minutes après, il avait terminé. Il se releva, fier de lui, et contempla son oeuvre pendant quelques secondes, puis s'éloigna, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il se dit que, si le plan A ne marchait pas, il y avait toujours le plan B ...

PDV de Cato :

Cato était dans le train de la Tournée de la Victoire en direction du district 12. Assit sur une banquette, le front contre la fenêtre, un flot de pensées défillait dans sa tête. Il se demandait pourquoi ils voyageaient en train pour la Tournée de la Victoire et pour les tributs moissonés, alors que les hovercrafts allaient beaucoup plus vite. Il pensa aussi que le distict 12 ne devait pas l'aimer énormement. Après tout, Clove et lui avaient forcé Peeta tuer Katniss, puis ils avaient tué Peeta, et l'épée dont s'était servi Peeta était la sienne mais c'est Clove qui avait achevé Peeta. Clove... Clove, qu'il avait sauvé plusieurs fois... Clove, qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui permettre de rentrer sain et sauf au district 2... Clove, qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait toujours... Une larme coula sur la joue de Cato. Il l'essuya rageuseument. Il allait faire payer ça au Capitole, il se le jura. À ce moment, Brutus ouvrit la porte du wagon.

- On arrive bientôt, dit-il.

- J'arrive, répondit Cato.

Brutus referma la porte. Cato se leva et sortit du wagon rejoindre Brutus et Enobaria, les mentors. Mais alors qu'il marchait, le train fit un brusque embardée à droite, ce qui déséquilibra Cato. Ils descendaient une pente à toute allure. Cato regarda par la fenêtre. Ils n'étaient plus sur les rails ! Le véhicule se renversa sur le côté. Cato bascula et se cogna la tête en tombant. Le train s'arrêta soudainement, couché sur le côté. Cato se releva péniblement.

PDV de Gale :

Le plan A avait échoué, Cato n'était pas mort dans l'accident. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment échoué, puisque le train était quand même endommagé et qu'il fallait le réparer. Cato allait donc rester plus longtemps au 12. " Bon, plan B", se dit Gale. Il se dirigea vers la forêt. Un fois le grillage passé, il alla vers les bois et ... il se mit à cueillir des fraises. Non, non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Cela fesait partie du plan. Donc, pendant qu'il cueillait des fraises, les pensée de Gale s'emmêlaient.

Il espérait que cette fois son plan allait marcher, mais il se disait aussi que c'était stupide de se venger et que ça allait sûrement lui attirer des ennuis. Mais il le fesait pour elle. Il se disait aussi que de toutes façons, Cato devait déjà être dévasté par la mort de Clove, mais il se vengerait quand même. Et puis, qu'est ce qui lui disait que Cato aimait vraiment Clove ? Les carrières n'étaient pas connus pour avoir du coeur. Peut-être que Cato jouait la comédie, comme Katniss.

Katniss... il pensait à elle encore plus qu'avant. Il aimerait tellement qu'elle soit là, à côté de lui, comme autrefois, pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il lui caresse les cheveux, et qu'ils s'embrassent. Exactement comme avant.

À ce moment, Gale se rendit compte qu'il était immobile depuis longtemps et qu'il avait ramassé pas mal de fraises. Il repassa donc le grillage et marcha en direction de la maison du maire. Arrivé au pas de la porte, il toqua. Le maire lui ouvrit, et sa mine joyeuse s'assombrit quand il vit Gale.

- Ah, c'est toi Gale, fit il, déçu.

- Bonjour Monsieur Undersee. Je viens voir Madge.

- Oui, bien sûr. Monte, elle est dans sa chambre.

- Merci, Monsieur le maire, dit Gale en entrant.

La maison du maire était gigantesque par rapport à la sienne. Il monta à l'étage et frappa à la porte de le chambre de Madge.

- Entrez, dit-elle.

Gale poussa la porte et il vit Madge assise sur son lit, l'air triste. Elle releva la tête.

- Gale ?

- Je t'ai apporté des fraises.

- Merci.

Madge prit les fraises que Gale lui tendait. Il y eu un grand silence et une larme coula sur la joue de Madge.


End file.
